


Storms

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Good Omens Imagines [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Requested on tumblr





	Storms

Thunder echoes through the apartment as lightning lights up the room. You close your eyes as you try to steady yourself.

It’s only rain and electricity that could easily kill a person. 

Maybe not your best attempt at calming yourself down.

“What are you doing, love?” Crowley asks, noticing the change in your demeanor. 

You nod. The last thing you wanted was to seem weak in front of him. “Everything’s fi-” a loud crack of thunder cuts you off.

You see his eyes narrow as he attempts to figure out what’s bothering you. “The storm?”

“Yeah. I know it’s silly, but-”

He immediately hugs you. “No, no, love. It’s okay. I mean, we’ve been trying for millennia to try to come up with things to terrify humans, but storms…they’ve always worked better than anything we could come up with.”

You giggle at his attempt at comforting you. “Glad to know I’m not alone.”

“What can I do to help you?”

You lay back on the couch and open your arms. “Cuddle me?”

“Of course.”


End file.
